


Of Affinity And Smoothies

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Divergence 'cause I wrote it when Noya was still missing in the Manga, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2020, Humor, M/M, Some sass here and there 'cause i mean have you seen the characters?, Translation, mainly platonic - Freeform, mention of other characters, spoiler free, there's some small cameo here and there, they're a bunch of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: 𝗛𝗔𝗜𝗞𝗬𝗨𝗨 𝗥𝗔𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗔𝗜𝗥 𝗪𝗘𝗘𝗞 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬 || DAY 1: ᴀғғɪɴɪᴛʏ + ᴄᴏғғᴇᴇ sʜᴏᴘ.Oikawa's problem was, simply speaking, that he found that boy and his blonde tuft of hair very, very, very cute! Pretty handsome, really. And also fairly attractive with that attitude of his, both Kuroo and Semi knew it all too well.
Relationships: Komi Haruki & Nishinoya Yuu, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Semi Eita, Nishinoya Yuu & Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Semi Eita
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Of Affinity And Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Rules I Play By ( Are You )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882315) by [idiosyncratic_starcluster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster). 



"Who pissed in Oikawa's ultra-sweet latte this morning?"  
  
"Hah?" Kuroo glanced at his so-called colleague with a bored look before snickering and going back to preparing orders. "Probably life and its unfairness as usual," he replied.  
  
"I can _hear you_ , Kuro-chan."  
  
"Well, that's splendid, _Oikawa-kun_! It means you can also _hear_ all the people coming in here who are in need of your services, can't you?"  
  
Before Oikawa could give him a snarky comment in return, all of a sudden a familiar blonde tuft of hair appeared in his field of view, which was enough to catch his attention and shut him up.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Semi watched Oikawa's objectively childish expression change into an endeared one in the blink of an eye at the sound of the customer's silvery voice, and all he could think before going back to work was, in all honesty, "Idiot".  
  
Oikawa leaned forward, arms crossed on the counter, and a smile on his face. " _Ohayou._ ~ ...again, right?" he chirped.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" the boy at the other side of the counter didn't seem the least bit unfazed. After all, he _did_ say hi every time he set foot into the cafe!  
  
Kuroo looked at them from afar and smirked. He knew what he was witnessing was genuine friendliness rather than politeness, as well as he knew that he probably should have told Oikawa that he sort of knew that little bolt of energy of a customer. Or, well, to be fair Kuroo didn't know the boy all that much, but he was aware of his name. After all, it was Yaku's long-term kouhai they were dealing with, one of his favorites along with Shibayama.  
  
The thing is, Yaku had always only called his kouhai by his first name — Yuu, was it? — and telling Oikawa would have been no fun.  
  
Oikawa's problem was, simply speaking, that he found that boy and his blonde tuft of hair very, very, very cute! Pretty handsome, really. And also fairly attractive with that attitude of his, both Kuroo and Semi knew it all too well. So he would have gladly gone at it if only the object of his undivided attention hadn't looked _so_ _young_. Given his small stature and boyish looks, there was no assuming his exact age. They had tried.  
  
"I'm sure he's just a few years younger than us. Say, nineteen?"  
  
"You don't have to humor him, Semi, he'a seventeen at the very least! Who would have thought Oikawa had an affinity with younger boys!"  
  
"Oh come on, Makki! It's not funny!"  
  
Indeed. It was kind of a silly issue for the most part — Daishou found it hilarious — and it had been this way for two weeks now. This was the fifth time they talked. So really, couldn't Oikawa simply put his charms to good use and _ask_?  
  
"He never orders coffee. Only juice, soda, ice cream and smoothies. Not even tea. Maybe he doesn't like it, and this is just... impossible! Do you see my point?" — apparently, he couldn't ask as much as he could go at it like a drama queen — "What am I supposed to do? I carry a marker in my front pocket for a reason: people ask for drinks, I label them with their names. He's the only exception, and it's cute, but I _need_ to know he is _at least_ of age!"  
  
"Yeah, it would be gross for you to flirt with a minor. Did you know that back in my days people used to get acquainted by saying hello and what's your name? It works wonders for interpersonal relationships."  
  
"You're younger than me, Kuro-chan. Stop mocking me."  
  
"You already do that on your own. He wouldn't even have to open his mouth, probably does it anyway because it's fun."  
  
"Ei-chan, not you too!"  
  
Something had to be done. Daishou's girlfriend had already noticed the first symptoms of the pining phase and according to her it was, "Surprisingly _whiny_ on him!"  
  
Now, Oikawa's specialty was latte art — actually, scratch that, he could do wonders with lattes, cappuccinos, coffees, _anything_. And he had such a disgustingly pretty handwriting and steady hands that he was, admittedly, a perfectly good barista. And his charm was a blessing for business. He was known to leave cute little drawings on customers' cups, as well as their names, and he was so attentive he always did his best to remember who everyone was. The only name he didn't know yet was the one of the boy now standing in front of him, the one who always smiled back making him feel all fuzzy and warm.  
  
"What can I get you?" Oikawa asked.  
  
"An Irish Coffee, please!" the boy replied, loud and clear, much to Oikawa's incredulity.  
  
"A... an..."  
  
_Could it be... that finally... finally...!_  
  
The boy frowned. "An Irish Coffee," he nodded. "That's what I said."  
  
Kuroo came up beside Oikawa and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, we can't serve any drink that is even remotely alcoholic to minors. Can I see your ID, please?"  
  
And then there was _silence_.  
  
Oikawa flinched, hissing: "Kuro-chan!", and for his part, after a first moment of bewilderment, the presumably minor went literally _on fire_.  
  
"HAH?! You want to say that again?!" he roared, so loud that many people nearby winced, startled. The boy slammed his small hands on the counter and added: "I'm twenty-one for your information! I am _not_ a minor, damn it!"  
  
Oikawa gasped and barely managed to hide his glee, clutching his fists with a quiet, _"Yes!"._  
  
"Eeeeh?" Kuroo giggled in feint innocence, raising his hands with a little smile. "My bad! You just look so much younger, I never would have guessed."  
  
"Wha... d'you want me to climb over or something?"  
  
Out of the blue, a young woman with short blonde hair stepped in like a fury and caught the boy by the back of his leather jacket.  
  
"Yuu! What _the hell_ are you doing?!" she yelled.  
  
"Nee-san! Let me go!"  
  
That day, thanks to an unsuspecting young woman's order and Kuroo's willingness to (uselessly) immolate himself for the cause with Footloose playing in the background, Oikawa found out that not only he didn't fancy a teenager; the boy had a name he could call him by!  
  


* * *

  
  
"That coffee's not for me by the way. Can I have a popsicle?"  
  
"In the middle of Winter," Oikawa deadpanned, looking at the bo— _Yuu_ , who was sitting on a high stool with a small pout on his face, mostly a consequence of the scolding he had gotten from the blond fury from earlier.  
  
Oikawa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I give up! Who am I getting this popsicle for, if I may ask?"  
  
"Nishinoya."  
  
Oikawa stopped half-way to the refrigerator and turned around with wide, round eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"My name," Yuu blinked, as if he thought he would be smarter than that. "It's Nishinoya Yuu — I thought you already knew!"  
  
"You never introduced yourself!"  
  
Nishinoya tilted his head, "I didn't?" Then he smiled. "That's odd! And to think that you work with Kuro-san, too. Sorry, my bad!"  
  
"Wha... I'm sorry, _you know him?!_ "  
  
"Nah, barely. One of my best friends does though. Why?" 

* * *

  
  
As it turned out, Nishinoya had a pretty name as well as a pretty smile and an even prettier laugh. Oikawa most definitely had the biggest crush, _and_ the shittiest colleague _ever_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Even though he screamed a lot, Nishinoya was actually a good guy. He didn't drink coffee because he didn't like it and he had too much energy to burn off on his own. It was a fact: as soon as he sat down, he hardly managed to stay still for more than five minutes before he started to drum his fingers on the table or bounce his leg at some point. He stopped when Oikawa came up to talk to him and caught his attention though, which happened quite a lot given how often he went to the café to try to study. Apparently, a volleyball scholarship wasn't enough to get him by university, and art wasn't just, _yanno, art_.  
  
He was almost never alone, having people around him was an incentive to chat but it was also grounding, in a way; especially Chikara, though he was awfully strict! Also, yes, the café wasn't exactly the nearest place to Nishinoya's apartment and it took twenty minutes by public transportation to get there from campus, but it was worth it. The place had great, fresh orange juice and really good [music](https://youtu.be/K4Q6Xhm3k2o?t=83). And there were also Oikawa and his colored smoothies, those were far more than great.  
  
"You know," Komi nudged Nishinoya's leg with a light kick to get his attention and winked, his biology book momentarily forgotten. "I think that barista has the hots for you."  
  
Eyes widened, the shorter boy ignored the light heat picking at the tips of his ears, and scoffed, "Hah?"  
  
"He's always flirting with you, bro! You even reciprocate!"  
  
"He does that a lot with everyone, and sometimes we flirt too, Haruki! You know I don't mind!"  
  
"We do that in a brotherly kind of way. I don't look at you like _that_ , Noya!"  
  
Nishinoya dropped his pen and stopped nibbling on the straw of his iced tea. He snuck a look at the counter, then he turned to Komi, who kicked him once more. Nishinoya kicked back, frowning. "Hey, stop it!" he snapped.  
  
_Crap_. Seriously, why the hell hadn't Oikawa told him anything? As in, directly, face to face. They spoke plenty! _Right?!_  
  
"I'm serious! You didn't notice?"  
  
"Not really?" Nishinoya gave it a thought, and in the blink of an eye, he was in motion. "Alright, be right back," he got up abruptly and skidded to the counter, calling out: "Oika-san!"  
  
"You-chan, how can..."  
  
The younger boy cut him off, blurting out, "Hand me your phone."  
  
Oikawa stopped in his tracks and stared at Nishinoya blankly, completely taken aback. "What?"  
  
Nishinoya stared at him with all his determination; as unorthodox as his blunt manners were, there was no beating around the bush. It was now _or now_. Not to mention that Oikawa's face was kind of funny, with those big round eyes and all. The younger boy could have almost laughed if he wasn't dead serious.  
  
"My, my," Oikawa choked out, huffing a half-giggle. "You sure know how to be suave, don't you?"  
  
Nishinoya's eyebrow twitched. "Why, how else did you expect me to ask you out?" he remarked, starting to feel a bit on edge. "Do you want my number yes or no?"  
  
Oikawa clicked his tongue and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He handed it to Nishinoya and took his in return, looking at it as if he had never seen a phone in his life before. Nishinoya gave him a questioning glance from under his lashes.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"It's really small," Oikawa stated. Nishinoya blinked, not really getting what he had just heard because — _small. Really._ His brow twitched. Oikawa chuckled. "It's cu..."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Nishinoya tried to no avail to fight the blush of his cheeks, which only proved Oikawa's previous point: _cute_. His small hands and his outbursts; they were cute. Oikawa looked at Nishinoya, there, entering his number in Oikawa's phone with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. He let out a low chuckle.  
  
"Done! Here you go."  
  
They exchanged phones again. After a moment of contemplation, Nishinoya felt his shoulders relax; he smiled openly. "Hey," Oikawa looked up from his phone with questioning raspberry chocolate-colored eyes. "I think you're very pretty. Let's go out on a date sometime!"  
  
That said, he turned around and left Oikawa with a last, bright smile before returning to Komi. He didn't wait for an answer, and Oikawa stood there, confused, until a young girl came to him asking for a cappuccino and brought him back to reality.  
  
"Oikawa, don't slack off."  
  
Oikawa giggled and quickly turned to the customer, saying in a sing-song voice: "I would never, Ei-chan! Not when there's this lovely lady waiting. Let's get you your cappuccino, shall we?"  
  
It took some time, but ten minutes later, Nishinoya's phone buzzed with an incoming text. He read it, radiating trepidation, and erupted: "Woah! Haruki!"  
  
Komi slid next to him with impatience and leaned over his shoulder. "W'ath?" He nearly choked on his muffin, but ultimately coughed and gulped. "Woah! Looks like I'll go home alone today, huh?"  
  
_━━_ _i get off at seven. if you want, i'll make you a smoothie. ;)_  
_and for the record, you're very pretty as well, yuu-chan._ ~  
  


* * *

  
  
"His good mood is so overwhelming it's everywhere and it's giving me a headache," Daishou narrowed his slanted eyes, squinting at his overly cheerful coworker. "What's his deal?"  
  
"Oi," Kuroo smacked him upside the head. "Let him be. Our loverboy has finally got a boyfriend."  
  
Semi picked up his bike helmet from the counter, rolling his eyes at Kuroo's snickering, not without a little lopsided smile on his face though. "Seems like the boy does him good," he added casually.  
  
"I can hear you, the three of you.~" Oikawa chanted from his spot, leaning against the cash register while typing away on his phone. "But you're right," He picked at the hem of his shirt with a hum and glanced at his three friends, unashamedly. "He _really_ does me _good_."  
  
And viceversa, _clearly_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English (and edited-slash-longer lmao) version of an Oinoya fanfiction I wrote some time ago. Sorry if there is any mistake! Feel free to tell me if you find any. I hope you guys like it! ;)


End file.
